My first photo album
by Ceelestine
Summary: Harry blättert durch sein Fotoalbum und findet alte Bilder von seinen Eltern, Sirius, Lupin und Wurmschwanz...R&R pleez
1. Prolog

**G.N.** Nichts gehört mir. Ich borge mir nur alles.

Und da sag noch maleine/r öffentliche Verkehrsmittel sind nervig. Sie sind _ganz_ toll. Wenn man mal so zwei Stunden Zugfahrt vor sich hat, kommen einem schon ein paar schräge Ideen. Eine davon ist das war ihr gleich lesen werdet (oder auch nicht, wenn euch schon das Vorwort abschreckt O.o) Ich liebe Fotoalben. Ich liebe Harry Potter. Perfekt.

_Rein theoretisch_ kann ich noch viel mehr solcher Kapitel schreiben. Ich hab schon eine Liste mit möglichen Bildern, die ich beschreiben könnte. Also wenn Interesse besteht...immer her mit den reviews ;)

**Prolog **

Das Album war mit rotem Samt eingebunden und an den Ecken mit goldenen Schnörkeln verziert. Harry liebte es und verwahrte es in seinem Koffer, sicher zwischen den alten Socken von Onkel Vernon. Es gab ihm immer ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass er wann immer er wollte Bilder von seiner Familie sehen konnte. Wie sie lachten und glücklich waren. Manchmal verbrachte er ganze Abende mit ihnen.

Als seine Eltern selbst noch Kinder gewesen waren mit seinen Großeltern, die Zeit in Hogwarts mit Sirius, Lupin und Wurmschwanz, dann mit Anfang zwanzig, als sie ihre eigenen Wohnungen und Jobs gehabt hatten und dann jene, auf denen Harry drauf war.

Heute begann er mit einem Schnappschuss seiner Mutter. Als sein Dad, Sirius, Lupin und Wurmschwanz ungefähr in ihrem sechsten Jahr gewesen waren. Draußen auf den Gründen an einemwarmen Frühlingstag...

**---t.b.c.---**


	2. 1

**G.N.** Nichts gehört mir. Ich borge mir nur alles.

Hier folgt also gleich das erste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit und bitte vergesst die reviews nicht. ;)

**1**

--

Das erste Bild war kein magisches. Lily hatte darauf bestanden ihren eigenen Fotoapparat zu verwenden, weil sie fand, dass der wahre Zauber der Fotografie darin lag nur einen einzigen Moment einzufangen und ihn für immer zu bewahren. "Damit wir uns wenn wir alt und grau und runzelig sind daran erinnern wie gut wir ausgesehen haben." Das hatte zumindest Sirius überzeugt.

Und so standen James, Sirius nun an dem warmen Frühlingstag unter einer alten Eiche in der Nähe des schwarzen Sees und warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass Lily bereit war.

"Los Evans, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit..." Sirius trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und winkte immer wieder einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen zu, dass bei den Treppen des Schlosses mit verschränkten Armen stand. "Sie wartet." Er strich seine Haare hinters Ohr und zog eine Zigarette aus dem zerknitterten Päckchen. Er machte einen tiefen Zug.

"Nein, nein Sirius. Mach sie aus. Kein Foto mit Zigarette.", ärgerte sich Lily und hob einen mahnenden Finger. Zur Antwort blies er ihr einen Rauchring ins Gesicht.

"Mach das nicht noch mal.", warnte ihn James und ballte die Faust halbernst vor Sirius' Gesicht. Er hatte diesen schwachsinnigen Beschützerinstinkt schon vor einer ganzen Weile entwickelt – genauer gesagt, in der Sekunde, in der er mit Lily zusammen gekommen war – und er trieb Sirius jedes mal auf die Palme. Konnte Evans nicht für sich selbst sprechen? Na ja wahrscheinlich konnte sie es wirklich nicht, besonders schlau schien sie ja nicht zu sein. "Du musst es hoch schieben", sagte Sirius genervt und deutete mit dem Finger auf den kleinen Riegel.

"Danke.", sagte Lily nicht minder genervt. "Das wusste ich."

"Klar.", murmelte Sirius. "Oh hey, Moony! HIER!"

Remus kam außer Atem zum stehen. Er warf seine Tasche ins Gras und trat neben James und Sirius, die noch immer Lily gespannt dabei beobachteten wie sie eine Kamera einschaltete. "Tut mir leid. Vertrauensschülertreffen hat ein wenig länger gedauert. Dieser Idiot Abercrombie hat _schon wieder_ Nachsitzen und noch einmal und er is sein Abzeichen los. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich-"

"Evans kann nicht mal ne Muggelkamera zum laufen bringen.", unterbrach Sirius Remus, machte wieder einen Zug und schnaubte verächtlich bei dem Anblick von Lily. "Ne echte Leistung. Und ich dachte du _wohnst_ bei Muggeln."

Lily hob den Kopf, sah Sirius einen Moment lang mit dem "Ich hasse dich"-Blick an und wandte sich dann wieder der Kamera zu. James trat neben seine Freundin und versuchte ihr zu helfen. Allerdings nicht ohne im vorbeigehen Sirius seinen Ellbogen unabsichtlich in die Rippen zu stoßen. Remus verdrehte die Augen und erzählte recht ungerührt weiter. "Ich meine, wie schafft ein Idiot wie der es überhaupt Vertrauensschüler zu werden. Dumbledore sucht die doch persönlich aus..."

"Wie interessant. Hast du Peter gesehen, damit wir endlich anfangen können?"

"Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl meine Gesichte fesselt dich nicht so recht..."

Sirius grinste. "Ich hab es bloß eilig, Moony. Verabredungen."

"Es beunruhigt mich wenn du von Verabredungen redest. So als hättest du _mehrere_", erwiderte Remus und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Sirius lachte laut auf. "Oh.", machte Remus, "du hast _tatsächlich_ mehrere. Ich hoffe keine von ihnen ist jünger als fünfzehn."

"Sie sind alle älter und _reifer_.", antwortete Sirius und schnippte die Zigarette weg. Das seltsame war, dass Sirius trotzdem er seit seinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr rauchte, strahlend weiße Zähne hatte. Als Remus sie nun betrachtete, überlegte er, dass Sirius wahrscheinlich einen kleinen Zauber für dieses Problem angewandt hatte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sein Blick weiter wanderte und er Peter mit roten Wangen auch sie zu laufen sah.

"Da kommt Wurmschwanz. Wie weit sind wir mit der Kamera?"

James und Lily hatten keine Zeit zu antworten. Sirius riss ihnen die Kamera aus der Hand. "Das kann ja nicht..." Er hob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas, die Kamera surrte und ein Blitz blendete Sirius, der sich die Kamera vor die Augen gehalten hatte. "Autsch.", murrte er, "aber jetzt geht sie zumindest."

"Unser Held.", sagte James trocken und ließ die Kamera nun mit seinem Zauberstab schweben. "Hey, Wurmschwanz. Stell dich gleich dazu."

Peter holte tief Luft um seinen Atem zu beruhigen. "Verdammte Pince. Hat mich Regale neu sortieren lassen." Remus rückte seine Roben zurecht und legte seine Arme um Sirius und Peter. "Das kommt davon, wenn du dich mit Stinkbomben erwischen lässt." Sirius strich seine Haare glatt. "Du bist immer der letzte. Das kommt davon, dass du keinen Sport machst.", sagte er und klopfte Peter auf den kleinen Bauch.

James stellte sich dazu und nun waren sie komplett. Lily sah die vier einen Moment lang lächelnd an. Sie standen alle Arm in Arm da, grundverschieden und doch verband sie etwas, dass man nicht sehen, sehr wohl aber spürenkonnte.

"Ich glaube wir sollten zuerst nur eines von euch vieren machen.", sagte Lily und stellte hinter sich die schwebende Kamera.

"Wie du meinst, Evans. Solange es nur schnell geht.", sagte Sirius und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Bereit?"

Die vier lächelten gleichzeitig.

"Oh nein. Wartet.", rief James, riss seine Brille von der Nase und wischte sie mit seinem Umhangärmel noch mal ab. "Ich hab noch was vergessen. Ich dachte, weil es doch nicht nur ein schönes Gruppenfoto sein soll, sondern auch ein _typisches_ Foto von uns...wie wär's wenn wir alle Grimassen schneiden würden...das würde mehr zu uns passen."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Wer ist dafür?"

Keiner bewegte sich.

"Einstimmig abgelehnt.", sagte Sirius, legte seinen Arm wieder um James und lächelte breit in die Kamera. "Tja, Prongs. Wir sind ne Demokratie. Außerdem sehen wir so schon schwachsinnig genug aus...bringen wir's also hinter uns." James wirkte ein wenig geknickt, doch er sagte nichts weiter. Lily räusperte sich. "Bereit?"

"Mach schon, Evans.", sagte Sirius durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Ich würde noch gerne...", sagte Remus scherzhaft, doch zu spät: Lily hatte abgedrückt.

-

Ganz rechts stand Remus, den Mund in einem seltsamen Winkel verzogen, weil er ja gerade gesprochen hatte. Seine hellen Haare leuchteten in der Sonne golden und gaben ihm zusammen mit den sanften Augen ein unheimlich liebenswürdigen Ausdruck. Er hatte ein längliches blasses Gesicht, dass auch von dem kleinsten Pickel verschont geblieben war. Durch das Licht sah seine Haut fast weiß aus, doch es stand ihm. So wie ihm die weiten Klamotten, die langen Haare und die Bücher in seinen Armen immer gut standen. Er wusste es nur nie.

Neben ihm lehnte sich Sirius breit grinsend an Remus und James' Schulter an. Er hatte dickes welliges Haare, dass ihm immer wieder in Strähnen in die Stirn fiel, doch das war wahrscheinlich Absicht. Er hatte die offenste und anziehendste Wirkung der vier. Dennoch lag über seinen Zügen, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte es zu verstecken, noch immer der arrogante und noble Ausdruck der Blacks. Er war die Art wie er seinen Kopf hoch hielt oder seine Augen spöttisch blitzten, die ihn immer wieder an seine Familie band. Das er allerdings manchmal nicht nur so aussah wie seine Eltern, sondern sich auch so _benahm_, sagte ihm nur Remus hin und wieder.

Daneben stand James. Seine Augen waren durch die spiegelnden Gläser kaum zu erkennen, doch auch er sah gut aus. Bei ihm war allerdings mehr seine _Aura_, die die Mädchen anzog. Er hatte pechschwarze Haare, die immer in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihn immer wie einen kleinen Jungen, den man gern knuddeln wollte, aussehen ließ. Auf der anderen Seite war er ein fabelhafter Quidditchspieler und er hatte dadurch auch einen fabelhaften Körper. Er war einfach _der_ Frauentyp. Seit Lily war er viel ruhiger, einsichtiger und vor allem nicht mehr ganz so von sich selbst überzeugt. Lily tat ihm gut, das sah jeder und das wusste er auch selbst.

Ganz links und ein Stück abgeschnitten stand Peter. Er hatte noch immer rote Wangen und seine blassen wässrigen Augen leuchteten durch die Sonne fast durchsichtig. Er hatte ein paar Pickel auf der Stirn und den Wangen unter denen er ganz schön litt, doch Sirius, James und Remus zogen ihn nie damit auf. (Vor allem weil Sirius und James selbst früher Pickel gehabt hatten.) Er hatte hellbraune kurze Haare und eine hohe Stirn. Er war vielleicht nicht der bestaussehendeste von ihnen, aber trotzdem hatte sein Lächeln etwas rätselhaftes, dass den Mädchen gefiel.

--

**t.b.c.?**

_Reviews bitte…_


	3. 2

**G.N.** Nichts gehört mir. Ich borge mir nur alles.

Eure Reaktionen waren wirklich toll. Danke. Danke. Bitte schreibt auch diesmal wieder Kommis. Die bedeuten mir ja alles. ;)

_Angelina Fenwick_ (Ja, ein dreifaches Hoch auf Züge;)), _Padfoot's Mate_ (Danke.), _Meta Capricorn_ (Das war doch mal schnell, oder?), _Lisande_ (Danke, ich bemühe mich um In-Character, aber irgendwie hab ich diesmal versagt.), _speechbubble_ (Keine Ahnung, ob da noch Slash reinkommt, vielleicht Andeutungen, aber nichts echtes.), _PadBlack_ (Danke.), _Maja-chan_ (Na ja, wie gesagt, echter Slash wird's wohl nicht.), _Lymania_ (Vielen Dank.), _juliegirl _und _MissMess_.

**2**

**--**

Harrys Dad und Sirius stritten nicht oft. Dazu waren sie sich zu ähnlich, hatten die gleichen Vorlieben, Abneigungen und Klamottengrößen.

Aber hin und wieder kam es unweigerlich vor und dann wegen Kleinigkeiten. Kleinigkeiten wie Lily. "Sirius verlor sein Baby, seinen Bruder, seinen Vater. Er verlor alles. Und das an eine _Frau_. So was verkraftet er nicht leicht.", hatte Lupin Harry mit einem geläuterten Lächeln erklärt und wenn er so darüber nachdachte...ja...

-

"Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du dir meine Sachen ausleihst. Ich bekomm sie dann nie ganz zurück. Herrgott." Sirius riss zwei seiner Pullover aus dem Kasten und warf sie auf James' Bett. "Da! Die kannst du dir ausleihen. Die hab ich von meiner Mum. Bedien dich ruhig." James, der mit verschränkten Armen da stand und Sirius' Ausbruch nur mäßig beeindruckt, beobachtete, zupfte einen Pullover zurecht und hielt ihn mit spitzen Fingern hoch. "Nett von dir."

Sirius drehte sich um. "Sarkasmus ist nicht angebracht."

"Tatsache ist, dass _mir_ deine Klamotten besser passen. Sieh dir nur die Hose hier an." Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis. "Die sitzt perfekt. Bei dir sieht sie...mittelmäßig aus." Sirius lachte hohl auf. "Wie witzig. Du willst wohl gut aussehen für, wie-auch-immer-sie-heißt, was?"

"Ihr Name ist Lily.", sagte Remus, im vorbeigehen. Er kam gerade aus dem Bad und hatte noch nasse Haare.

"Danke, Moony."

"Du kennst ihren Namen doch Pads, oder?", fragte James verwirrt, doch er klang gar nicht verwirrt und sein Lächeln verriet, dass er mehr wusste, als er (noch) zugab. "Aber weißt du was. Ich glaube die blöden Pullover oder Hosen sind gar nicht dein Problem. Klar, nervt es dich an. Aber in Wirklichkeit stört dich doch etwas anderes..." Er rieb seine Hände und schien von einer Art boshaften Aufregung gepackt.

"Ich wüsste nicht was mich sonst stören sollte, außer vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ich nichts zum anziehen habe und dir meine Sachen _absolut_ nicht passen, nur um das noch mal klar zu stellen.", erwiderte Sirius kalt.

Remus hustete und es klang seltsam nach "Eifersucht".

Sirius sah ihn lange an. "Willst du mir etwas sagen, Moony?"

"Er will sagen...", sprang James helfend ein, "dass du auf mich _eifersüchtig_ bist. Weil ich jetzt eine Freundin habe. Also nicht irgendeine, sondern Lily. Weil sie die Beste ist und..."

"Blödsinn.", ereiferte sich Sirius sofort und eine Ader auf seiner Stirn pochte so auffällig, dass man sie förmlich anstarren _musste_.

"Ach nein?", fragte Remus aus dem Abseits.

"Genau, _ach nein_?", echote James ungläubig und fast amüsiert.

Remus lehnte den Kopf vornüber und frottierte seine Haare in aller Seelenruhe trocken, von Sirius mordlustigen Blicken schien er nichts zu bemerken. Sirius, nicht der geduldigste und sanftmütigste Geist, schien heftig mit sich zu ringen. Auf der einen Seite sein Wunsch, alles geheim zu halten und die Sache im Stillen durchzuhalten und dann Peter und Remus (wobei Remus nach _dieser_ Aktion für eine Zeit ausschied) voll zu heulen. Auf der anderen Seite die Hoffnung, James davon abzubringen einen Fehler zu begehen. Der Fehler war natürlich Lily.

"Es sind Paul und Yoko."

Remus hob seinen Kopf.

"_Paul McCartney und Yoko Ono?_"

"Natürlich nicht wörtlich gemeint. Im übertragenen Sinn.", erklärte Sirius, während er seine Pullover einklaubte und in den Schrank räumte um James nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

James' Gesicht war ein großes Fragezeichen. "Was zum – findest du wir beide sind wie Paul und Yoko?" Es gab Momente, in denen James den einfachsten Gedankengängen folgte. Natürlich hatte er eine gewisse taktische Veranlagung, aber dann – war er doch nur wieder ein kleiner Junge, der gegen die Wand lief, wenn er glaubte dahinter wäre seine Mummy.

Remus schnaubte.

"Nicht wir beide.", sagte Sirius schnell. "Lily und ich. Wir beide sind wie Paul und Yoko. Zuerst waren es die vier Beatles, Paul, John, George und Ringo. Ein echtes Dream-Team. Sie haben alles zusammen gemacht und waren die besten Freunde. Und dann kam Yoko und brachte Paul und John auseinander."

"Sie waren Konkurrenten...", fügte Remus mit einer Singsangstimme als Fußnote hinzu.

"Wer hat dich zu diesem Gespräch eingeladen?", zischte Sirius.

"Oh, da muss man eingeladen sein?"

"Spüre ich hier eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit aufkeimen?", mischte sich James prompt ein, doch er wurde als Nebengeräusch übergangen.

"Ab jetzt, ja. _Persönliche_ Einladungen, sonst rubbel deine Haare weiter trocken.", ätzte Sirius.

Remus drehte sich um. "Prongs, darf ich mitreden?", fragte er mit der freundlichsten Stimme und Lächeln. "Haltet mich da schön raus!", rief James schnell und winkte ab. Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, reckte triumphierend das Kinn und redete _nur_ mit James weiter. Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg.

"Auf jeden Fall kamen die vier bis zu dem Moment wirklich fabelhaft miteinander klar.", setzte Sirius fort, "Verstehst du, wie wir vier. Wir kennen uns schon so lange und vor allem wir beide...wir sind Paul und John..." Sirius verdeutlichte seine Worte mit einer Geste, die James und ihn verband. "Ich meine, wir sind füreinander bestimmt...nicht in _diesem_ Sinn, aber Prongs, so was gibt's nicht noch einmal...und jetzt, da ist sie da und sie drängt sich zwischen uns. Nun seid ihr das Dream-Team und die Band bricht langsam auseinander. Du hast eine neue Familie mit Evans und Remus, Peter und ich bleiben außen vor. Scheiße, drei Beatles verkaufen doch keine Platten mehr."

"Ach du Scheiße.", murmelte Remus.

"Pads, red keinen Unsinn.", sagte James kopfschüttelnd. "Wir sind...wir sind Freunde..." Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und Sirius sinnvoll mitzuteilen. "Und Lily und ich wir sind zusammen. Das sind unterschiedliche Ebenen. Gefühlsebenen. Ich mag dich und Remus und Peter und ich mag Lily, aber das hat nichts miteinander zu tun. Das kann ruhig nebeneinander existieren, deswegen sind wir nicht weniger miteinander befreundet. Oder so."

"Alles ändert sich.", sagte Sirius. Eine Pause entstand, unterbrochen von -

"Diesen Moment sollten wir direkt festhalten...zum Glück habe ich zufällig einen Fotoapparat da...", sagte Remus plötzlich und ehe Sirius oder James sich wehren konnten, ehe sie Schimpfwörter, Beleidigungen oder Schienbeintritte losegewesen wären, drückte Remus auf den Auslöser. Warum Remus einen Fotoapparat mit sich herum trug (oder ihn auf dem Nachtisch liegen hatte), warum er sich unbedingt einmischen musste oder warum er diesen Moment überhaupt für wichtig erachtete, verstand man erst wenn man das Bild gesehen hatte.

-

Im Hintergrund erkannte man verschwommen den Schlafsaal der vier. Verschwommen war es deshalb, weil Remus dabei nach hinten gestolpert war um James' Griff zu entkommen. Man sah auch James' Hand, die am vorderen Rand des Bildes verschwand. Sein Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung von Gefühlen wieder, die man nicht sofort erkannte, aber wenn man erst wusste, dass sie da waren, genau beschreiben konnte. In den braunen Augen stand noch die Verwirrung und auch das Entsetzen über Sirius' Worte geschrieben. Er glaubte nicht, dass seine Beziehung zu Lily etwas mit seiner Beziehung zu Sirius zu tun haben konnte.

Im Kontrast dazu stand sein Mund, seine Stirn und die allgemeine Mimik seines Gesichtes. Sein Mund stand offen und schrie Remus' Namen und seine Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt. Zusammen mit der ausgestreckten Hand war es sein übliches Quidditchface.

Sirius stand seitlich zum Bild und auch er war eine Mischung aus wütend, belustigt und beunruhigt.

Wütend, weil Remus ihn ungefragt fotografierte und auch noch die ganze Zeit mit nervigen Kommentaren pisakte, deswegen hatte er die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und biss sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen. Belustigt, weil James sich über so etwas wirklich aufregen konnte und weil er froh war, dass er seine Bedenken ausgesprochen hatte, deswegen umspielte die Andeutung eines Lächelns seine Lippen. Und zuletzt (und vielleicht das stärkste Gefühl) beunruhigt, weil James und Lily zusammen bleiben würde, für immer vielleicht und weil er dagegen nichts machen konnte. Er starrte James an und vielleicht wurde ihm ja gerade klar, dass er ihn doch _irgendwie_ verlieren würde.

--

**t.b.c.**

_Reviews?_


End file.
